Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of the Past
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: All the characters in the story © their repective owners


InuYasha sat annoyed, "Why can't I go out there and fight?"

"One, it's the night of the new moon and you're human and two Sango can handle one demon," Kagome said. Sango stood in the middle of the village waiting for the demon. The creature appeared out of nowhere, it was white with a bizarre emblem on its head. Suddenly a whole group of the demons appeared and charged. Their bodies stretching in between steps; suddenly a pitch-black creature landed in between Sango and the white creatures. With one swing of its claws half of the group poofed into gray dust. It roared and the creatures cautiously stepped back. The black creature slaughtered the whole group of white creatures. Sango looked on in fear, not knowing "is it an ally or an enemy?"

* * *

The creature transformed suddenly a huge gust of wind blew past them. What looked like a young monk zipped past Sango. He kicked the thing in its face. It transformed into a kid with spiky brown hair. His eyes were unnatural, they were green near the cat like pupil and blue on the outer part; somehow this kid had a human's aura, despite all of these features. A young blind girl stomped her foot down and a huge block of earth hurled towards the kid. The kid held one hand out in front of him, palm extended, and the boulder spilt down the middle. What looked like a ghost flew at him full speed and punched him in the face. "Come to your senses Sora!" the ghost yelled.

"I have it's you who are all blinded by the light," Sora said. He then vanished instantly.

The monk, blind girl and ghost were followed by a large group of people. They pursued a ball of purple light that was flying off into the distance. InuYasha and co. waited until sun up to follow them.

* * *

It has been 5 years since Sora disappeared. He has attacked Amity Park and The Earth Kingdom multiple times in a period of 3 years. Donald and Goofy finally caught up with Danny, Sam, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Aang. They all teamed up and traveled from world to world tracking Sora. When Sora transported to a new world he would always leave the portal open for the group to taunt them. However doing this came with a risk, after transporting a group of that size he'd have to wait at least 6 months to recharge his dark power.

"Katara do you see him?" Aang asked.

"No," Katara answered, "Danny, you see anything?"

Danny looked all around, "Yes, he's headed for the north, towards mountains," Danny shouted down from the sky.

InuYasha and co. caught up to the purple light and the light stopped when it reached the remains of Gakusanjin, the demon mountain.

He entered the demon's body through one of many caves. InuYasha surveyed the surroundings. "Let's go," InuYasha said.

Aang and co. saw the other group go into the mountain.

"I saw Sora go into that mountain," Danny said as they ran towards the mountain. "They must be after Sora too," Goofy suggested.

"Let's hurry," Aang said and he summoned up the air scooter, "I'll go ahead with Danny." Aang and Danny shot forward like speeding bullets.

Sora walked up to the inner chest cavity of Gakusanjin.

"This will do," Sora said. Black tendrils emerged from his back and removed the demon's heart and he absorbed. InuYasha and co. saw him do this.

"What are you?!" Shippo asked. Sora took on his monster form as he spun around. "_Ah a heart of light, just what I needed,_" Sora wheezed in his raspy Heartless' voice. He leapt at the group and InuYasha drew the Tetsuseiga. He swung the Tetsuseiga but it went through Sora like he was made of water. He slithered around InuYasha and wrapped around Sango like a sheet of spider silk and regenerated his upper body. He started to climb up and out of Gakusanjin. Suddenly a beam of green light fried Sora's back causing him to scream in pain and drop Sango. Kilala was about to take off when a person raced past her and took to the sky. He caught Sango and landed gracefully. "Ken what took you so long to find us?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have found you if you hadn't dropped this," Ken said holding up her necklace he had given her. Ken smiled as he kissed his wife. The group looked up to see the ghost boy fighting Sora. Sora pinned him against the wall and was about to take his heart when a gust of air sliced him half. Sora dropped to the bottom of the chamber. He put himself together and leapt out through the front of the Gakusanjin's ribcage. InuYasha leapt up and grabbed Danny, "Alright kid you and your friends have some explaining to do," InuYasha growled.

* * *

"So that kid was corrupted by the darkness in his heart and you all are trying to purify him," Miroku reviewed.

"Yeah that's pretty much what we all just said," Danny said slightly irritated. InuYasha suddenly stood up. "What is it," Sam asked.

InuYasha unsheathed Tetsuseiga and leapt into the tree above them and knocked Sora out of it. Sora quickly sprang to his feet and jetted off. InuYasha unsheathed Tetsuseiga, "Oh no you don't," InuYasha growled.

He raced off after him soon to be joined by Aang, who was running backwards. "You gonna pick the pace up or are we running like old ladies for nothing," Aang asked. Aang spun around and jetted off after Sora.

Sora whistled sharply and leapt to a nearby village. InuYasha and Aang quickly caught up to Sora who was merely standing there smiling. A huge bird-like Dragon landed behind him with Kagome in its claws. Suddenly Danny raced up to the Dragon and entered its body. The Dragon quickly let go of Kagome and she ran to InuYasha. Danny exited the Dragon and InuYasha struck it down. Sora just frowned as he jetted towards a mountain top temple.

"InuYasha! We need to stop Sora!" Miroku exclaimed. "Why?" InuYasha asked. "That's Master Ungai's temple!" Miroku exclaimed.

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Damn kid! Stop!" InuYasha snapped leaping after Sora.

"Master Ungai?" Katara asked.

"Long story short Katara, one look at Sora and him and his followers will kill Sora," Miroku explained.

* * *

Sora entered the temple, "This is where the Eclipse Cannon is right?" Sora asked as he looked around. The monks residing in the temple stood in a row to block Sora. "What is your business here boy?" Ungai asked.

"I came for this 'Ultimate Power' I've heard so much about," Sora said confident.

Ungai glared at him directly in Sora's unnatural, beast-like, eyes. Ungai pulled out a huge group of spell scrolls. "Demon be gone!" Ungai yelled as he tossed the scrolls at Sora. They latched onto Sora's body. Sora smiled as he stood his ground. Ungai activated the power of the scrolls causing sparks to fly everywhere. InuYasha and co. arrived just in time to see the scrolls explode. "Sora!" Katara cried, she tried to run forward but Miroku stopped her.

"He gone," Miroku said sadly.

Suddenly everyone in the group a faint growl. In a split second Sora was at Ungai's throat.

"Tell me how to unlock the tomb!" Sora snarled. Miroku threw even more powerful spell scrolls at Sora's back to stun him. Sora shouted at the top of his lungs in pain. Ungai scattered the artifacts in the room to the four corners of the island. "Now you will never get your hands on the power," Ungai said.

Sora evilly smiled at Ungai, "Don't be so sure," Sora cackled as he slit Ungai's throat.

Sora vanished in a poof of black smoke.

InuYasha went up to one of the other monks and grabbed him by the collar. "Where would Ungai have sent those?" InuYasha growled.

"To the four corners of this island; one in the north, south, east and west," the monk said.

"We need to get to those things before Sora can," Aang said, "If he gets those things he'll have enough power to warp to a new world."

InuYasha nodded in agreement, "Alright. Aang, Sokka and Katara you take the North, Donald and Goofy take the East, Danny and Sam the West, and we'll take the South. Let's meet back here when we get those artifacts," InuYasha ordered.

* * *

Donald and Goofy soon found the first artifact. Goofy heard some rustling in the leaves. "Let's get outta here Donald," Goofy said.

About 10 miles away, 5 minutes later, InuYasha picked up the scent of Donald and Goofy's blood. They found their artifact and headed back to the temple. "You guys go back to the temple, I'm going to go help Donald and Goofy," InuYasha said. He leapt off and the rest of them went back to the temple. InuYasha stumbled upon the grim scene, Donald and Goofy's bodies were ripped limb from limb. He swore under his breath and raced back to the Temple.

Danny met him at the door, "So you find Donald and Goofy?" Danny asked.

InuYasha had a grim look upon his face. "No…" Danny muttered. He started out the door. InuYasha grabbed his arm, Danny looked at him and InuYasha shook his head. Sora appeared and took the remaining three artifacts. He held them up to the wall and they floated into place. An image of the ruined Mount Hakurei appeared. Katara grabbed his shoulder and spun Sora to face him. "How could you!?" Katara asked with teary eyes. "Easy I did THIS!" Sora said as he made an attempt on her life. Aang grabbed Katara's collar and quickly wrenched her away. Sora cackled and vanished. The group was quickly headed to Mount Hakurei.

* * *

Sora approached a chest that was in the center of the crater. He looked at it and opened it all that was in there was an orange colored fruit. Sephiroth, Ansem, Naraku approached the crater. InuYasha and co. arrived in time to see vines from the forest converge on the item Sora held. Suddenly the vines attached to Sora, Sephiroth, Ansem, and Naraku. The vines sapped their dark powers and then dropped them. The vines grew and assembled into a monstrous creature.

Sango gasped when she saw the creature, "Gorea…" she muttered.

"What?" Ken asked.

"A man of nature, a man who carved out his own heart to gain immortality from demons," Sango explained, "But when master Ungai was an ordinary monk he was charged with sealing him away, he converted Gorea to his most basic form and sealed him in a chest, hidden from the world."

Sora crawled away from Gorea, his heart purified by Gorea. Gorea went after Katara and she sliced away the arm that was reaching for her. The arm regrew quickly and the vines wrapped around her. Sora sliced Gorea's arm off and swept Katara up and brought her back to the group. He stood up straight and he stood slightly taller than Miroku, at around 6' 7''. He had a hairstyle similar to Miroku's except he still had the spiky hair, and his hair was let down. He glared at Gorea; "It was you who forced me to kill Donald and Goofy, and to make an attempt on Katara's life!" Sora growled.

He held his hand out and a new Keyblade appeared. It resembled the "armored unknown's" Keyblade, but this Keyblade was much larger, about as big as Tetsuseiga transformed.

He looked back to the group, "Kagome, how good is your aim?" Sora asked.

"It's alright I guess, why?" Kagome answered.

"I need you to hit Gorea's power source when I free it," Sora said.

InuYasha walked in between him and Kagome, "Why should she?" InuYasha asked. "Oh, so I suppose you want Gorea to roam free and kill all of humanity?"

"Good point," InuYasha growled, "I'll use my Adament Barrage on the bastard."

Sora turned around and charged. He sliced all the way through Gorea ripping the odd fruit from within his chest. Kagome fired an arrow and InuYasha launched the Adament Barrage. The fruit was shredded but Gorea wasn't dead. A warp tunnel opened and a crippled Gorea slipped through. The tunnel closed. Katara walked cautiously up to Sora. Sora dropped to his knees, holding back tears of grief. Katara tried to comfort Sora. "It's all my fault, if I hadn't given in to the darkness in my heart Donald and Goofy would still be alive," Sora said grieving his friends. Suddenly the warp tunnel reopened and Sora was dragged through by Gorea's tentacles. "Sora!" Katara exclaimed. InuYasha and co. stayed behind and watched Aang and co. race through after Sora. They waved goodbye and walked off.

* * *

"Sora!?" a group said. "Who's there?" Sora asked. Still being temporarily blinded by the warp tunnel's light. "You don't remember? Sora it's us!" one person said. Sora suddenly recognized the voice, "Cloud? Everyone?" he laughed. "Good you remember, how have all... uh where's Donald and Goofy?" Leon said. Sora tried his hardest to hold back his tears, "It's a long story, let's go to Merlin's and I'll tell you all about it." Sora said depressed. 


End file.
